Ask Nicholas St North
by master of gray
Summary: "Ha,ha this is so exciting, I've never done an interview before. Now I can speck to all my fans face to face and anwser guestions form them."
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: it this was mine so would be the candy cain barbershop pole that marks the capital of the North Pole._

"Ha, ha this is exciting, I've never done and interview before. So I guess Jack isn't the only one with a big fan base, considering I am Santa Claus after all. Now for those who don't know for those who've never sat surrounded by a warm purring campfire or a blazing hearth and heard stories of a fearless cunning young thief who led a team of bandits to capture all the treasure all the czars in Russia had to guard. Or seen and heard a reindeer drawn sleigh sword up costing lit winter night, will now I'm here to change that. Let me introduce myself I am Nicholas st. North one of the most infinite treasure hunters in all of the world the most talented and gifted wizard for the last three centuries in last but not least a guardian.

Now with this new opportunity I can answer any questions that my believers from around the world might want to ask. Age doesn't matter because truly everybody is a child at heart, speaking of that phrase "child at heart" it also applies to me too. The questions you can ask can be only limited by your own imagination, I leave my mind as open as the wintry tundra of Alaska. You can ask me about anything, how I met the elves what my all time favorite toys to make is, the names of all the sled deer on my team (well I suppose you've already know all the names to my reindeer by now.) Spring is vacation time here at the workshop both the yeti and myself take a holiday to recharge ourselves so I've come up with some free time to make myself less of a stranger to all the people of the world.

Now with no further ado let's get started.

Davay ostanemsya druz'yami that's Russian for let's be friends. Quite a mouthful isn't but the meaning is simple a enough write to me and tell me what you think and ask me questions I will answer them. Till then stay bright eyed in wonder is.


	2. Ask Nicholas St North chp 1

_Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians is not mine._

"Oh the first questions are here, let's see what all of you have to ask."

Question

Black and white

Dear North,  
"I'm thirteen and I still believe in you. So here's my question. Next year for Christmas can you put Jack under my tree?"

Answer

North

"It delights my heart to hear you say that you still believe in me at thirteen. Most children stop believing at that age. As for Jack he's a bit of a free spirit and can be difficult to find and if I put him under your Christmas tree he probably most likely by accident cause it to snow in your living room, and I'm shore that your parents wouldn't be pleased."

Question

Panda97

Dear North,  
"How was your life before you became a guardian? O.o"

Answer

North

"My life before becoming a guardian was an adventure. Riding a horse across the kingdom's of both Asia and Russia with a garrison of bandits behind me we saw all the wonders that the world had to offer."

Question

Guest

"Dear North, I was really interested in your "nice and naughty" tattoos. Are they alway changing with the kids or are they just for show? Please let me know because I am dying of curiosity!"

Answer

North

"Ooh my tattoos have quite a history to them that goes all the way back to before I took the oath to become a guardian of childhood. By the way you can't get tattoos till you're 18."

Question

RapunzelinTheSnow

Hi,  
"I was wondering, how far is the village of Santoff Clausen from the Pole? And what is your favorite toy? And how much contact do you have with non-guardian spirits?"

Answer

North

"The village of Santoff Clausen is somewhere deep within Russia and the North Pole is at the bottom of the earth, so they are quite far apart. I did not have many toys growing up as a child but there was this one toy that I used to make as a young man living in Santoff Clausen that I would give to the children as presence to play with. It was a hand carved wooden miniature replica of my horse Petrov, I paint them and glue bear fur on them to give them a mane and a tale. One time I made a life sized wooden copy of my horse and put skis in half circles on its feet so when the children sat on him he could rock back and forth."

Question

SugarRush

"Dear North where are your parents? From a fan who loves sweets."

Answer

North

"Ooh dearer I wish I knew myself."

"well that's the first batch of questions, I hope I answered them well enough for you. I really like how many of you are starting them like Christmas wish lists with dear North at the beginning it's quite cute. Can't wait for more questions from my fans so send them in and all be sure to write back. Till next we meet.?

_Don't be shy leave me your FYI, please review._


	3. Ask Nicholas St North chp 2

_Disclaimer: YA nichego ne vladeyete that's Russian for I own nothing._

"Aah more questions, oh I can't believe it I must be getting pretty popular."

Question

Chocobo Scribe

Hi North! *waves* Just to start this might blow your mind but I am 21 and I still believe, I think I saw your sleigh one time when I was a teenager.  
Okay my questions!  
1. what if your favorite cookie? (mine is chocolate chip)  
2. You probably sent out many box sets of these books but what do you think of the Hunger Games?  
3. Is it true the elves used to be your bandit buddies?  
4. What do you do about the borderline case kids?  
5. This is for a fanfiction I'm planning (My first attempt at romance wish me luck!) What if JAck went head over heels for a Human girl and lets assume he's not 100% aware that most Immortal/Mortal relation ships go south?  
6. Where was Mrs. Claus?

Answer

North

"Oh don't be bashful about your age I have much older people who still believe in me and I mean like in their forties and fifties. So many people are becoming so insecure about their love for things and beliefs they had as children and still hold onto when they get so much older but I say never be afraid to embrace your inner child at heart. As for the sighting of my sleigh you could have very well have seen me making one of my holiday rounds. Now for your questions and my you have quite a few. My favorite cookie is chocolate chip, chocolate chip with nuts, and gingerbread men or women. The Hunger Games yes I did indeed send out many copies of these books during the holidays but personally I have never actually read them before although the writer of this interview Master of Gray has and has mentioned that they are quite good but they wouldn't be my slice of nickel bread. What the elves my old bandit mates, dorogoy nebes no there just under my feet. What do you mean borderline case children I thought I got ever one? If Jack fell in love I'd first take him aside and talk to him about love and girls and point out the cons and prose of both immortal and mortal relationships, I'd then wish him the best of luck and tell them to be careful. Mrs. Claus? Well till I can finally get the courage to explain the story of the Mrs. And me I'll just have to say that at the moment of your not together. I've hoped I'd answered all your questions fully."

Question

Sandgirl555

HIII NORTH! :D  
Question: Is there a Mrs. Clause? Also, do you like cupcakes? They are amazing, no? CUPCAKES FOR THE WIN! Hmmm... oh, is there a Rudolph? If so, which part of his nose glows? Is it like... his nostrils, or his muzzle, or that bit of muzzle in between his nostrils...? Sorry, had to ask! :P :D please update!

Answer

North

"Is there a Mrs. Clause? Yes there is. Do I like cupcakes? Ooh yes I do, chocolate with cream in the middle and white frosting with cherries on top of my favorite. Have you ever tried cupcakes like that before? If so tell me if you like them are not as well. Is there a Rudolph? Yes there is and it's his whole nose that glows not just his nostrils and not his muzzle just his nose. I hope I answered all your questions well."

Question

Lady Vampress

Hi, Santy Claus :)

My name is Alicia or you may call me Lady Vampress! :)

Anyways, there's this question that has been bothering me for awhile, in the ROG movie, where's Mrs. Claus? ;) hehehe .

Thanks, love you Santy. :)

(PS ; tell Jackie I said Hi.)

Answer

North

"I think Alicia is a better name then Lady Vampress, just my opinion it just sounds like you would be someone that should be asking Pitch Black a question and not me, I hope I brought no offense. Mrs. Claus wasn't cast in the Rise of the guardian movie. I hope that answers your question."

Question

Bunnymund's Girlfriend

"I like it hey Bunny should have a ask thing to! He's my favorite Guardian I'm a fan of he's"

Answer

North

"Ah, ah, I'm sure Bunny would be flattered to hear you say that and don't worry the writer Master of Gray is currently working on an interview with the pooka as we speak and will be posting it in the future."

Question

MegeraFrost

"North, I was wondering, how did you gain the nickname "Santa Clause"?"

Answer

North

"Well Dearest the idea to call myself Santa Clause came from a friend of mine called Katherine. The name Santa Clause is actually a mispronunciation of the village where I learned magic and toy making after I gave up my bandit life. One evening long long a go after delivering some toys and putting them under the Christmas tree I was founded upon by the father of the children who asked where I was from, I told him then wished him happy holidays and left through the chimney. Not long after that I read a poem or maybe was a short story in a newspaper that told the tale of a wintry holiday gift giver who went by the name Santa Clause, at first I wasn't shore if I'd like this new nickname but Katherine said she liked it and that it was a honor to be named even if mispronounced after are old hometown. And that's where I got the name Santa Clause."

"Oh that was fun can't wait for more. As in the words of Master of Gray don't be shy give me your FYI.


	4. Ask Nicholas St North chp 4

_Disclaimer: YA nichego ne vladeyete that's Russian for I own nothing._

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, it's time for a other chapter, if you could please after you read this round of questions and answers if you could take the time and read the A/N from the arthur it's very important. Well let's get this Russian rodeo going.

Question

Sandgirl555

:) actually in response to your... response, I'm allergic to wheat and can't eat any cupcakes except the wheat free kind. Which are only vanilla with vanilla frosting, as far as I've found ;P :D But they're still amazing! Who I would LOOOVE to see rudolphs nose glow. I wish my dog's nose would glow. that would be SUPER COOL! Do you have a dog? I can imagine you having a german shepherd or something. DOGS ROCK! Well, unless you ask bunny. if abby the greyhound charged me, I would've been like "AWWWWWWW! I WANNA PET YOU!" Do you like dogs? Hope you do!

Answer

North

"I'm so sorry that you can't eat wheat there must be a lot of different types of food you can't try, oh thinking about that makes my belly ache. I love to eat as I'm Shore you can tell by my big round stomach that I love food cookies, cakes, and Christmas dinner with all the trimmings and the thought of having to pick and choose because of an allergy would make me feel a little trapped. But a enough of that and tell me what your favorite part of Christmas dinner is and about the dog, I love all animals both big and small but because of my busy work schedule I wouldn't have enough time to devote to a pet and it wouldn't be fair to ask the yeti's out of their busy lives to do it for me and I don't have to tell you how dangerous it would be to put the care of the animal in the hands of the elves. I hope I answered all your questions well enough I hope you have a happy spring holiday. Forever North."

Question

.7923

"I'm sorry to ask this but do u know my name.I'll give u a clue it starts with an l."

Answer

North

"I'm afraid that is a hard guess just going by a single initial there are so many beautiful and handsome names that start with an L. If he could be a little bit more pacific I could probably get to a better try."

Question

StrawberryMnM

Hiii!

May I say, you are awesome. Your swords are epic!

But...I have a request. Consider it early Christmas present, da?

I live somewhere in the Southwest, and we do NOT get much snow. Trust me. Like this year, the most snow we got was about a few centimeters. So...could you, and your epic swords, "convince" (*cough*threaten*cough*) Jack Frost to come down to the Southwest and GIVE US SOME SNOW! Thank you very much.

By the way, what's your favorite type of cookie? Just wanted to know, so I know which cookies to bake for Christmas this year.

Answer

North

"I'll talk to Jack about next year, see what he can do although because this is the whether we're talking about I can't make any promises one can never predict the weather. About my favorite cookie well I like them all I could eat cookies every day and sometimes I do but I say the ones I enjoyed the most would be chocolate chip, gingerbread men, and Oreos. Those would have to be the ones I like the most, I hope you enjoy those cookies to. Forever North."

Question

Bunnymund"s Girlfriend

"Question did ya enjoy Easter yesterday BTW I'm twenty but a believer of the Guardians"

Answer

North

"Actually I did I do enjoy the other holidays and Easter is no exception. Actually Easter and Christmas have a little in common but I'm sure you must already know that. My three favorite things about this holiday are all the plants and flowers coming back to life the chocolate rabbits you see in the department stores and finally the Easter eggs. But unlike what you saw in the Rise of the Guardian movie I decorate Easter eggs much differently and if I do say so myself much more prettily then Bunny does. In Europe a type of egg decoration called Pysanky meaning to write would be made for Easter, unlike other eggs these wouldn't be painted but dyed and are written on with beeswax to make beautiful patterns and designs these eggs would then be given out as gifts. I've always been kind of afraid to show these eggs to Bunny I guess I'm concerned that he might get jealous over the better egg. I hope Easter was a joy to you to tell the next holidays."

Question

JustPlainOldMe

"Privet North! I used to ask questions to Jack Frost, and I saw this so I thought that it would just be as much fun asking you some questions! I hope you don't mind answering them:  
1.) Do you have any kids? And if not, how come?  
2.) How do know if a child is naughty or nice? Do you judge them by their actions, or the intentions of their actions? Ex. A child steals a person's hard-earned money to feed his/her starving family. Would you place them on the naughty or nice list?  
3.) Are you tired of people always leaving you cookies and milk on Christmas Eve? If so, would you prefer it if they left you dishes from their own culture/country?  
And that's it for now! Thanks for taking the time to read my questions, I know that you're a very busy man. I may ask a few more questions in the future, so keep an eye out for me. Once again, thanks for taking the time to read my questions!  
P.S. Tell master of gray good luck in finding a solution for her Ask Jack Frost story for me, please. I already left another review offering the little help I could provide for that story, so please tell her to check it out, if she already hasn't. Thank you."

Answer

North

"No I'm afraid to say I don't have any children of my own, the Mrs. and I talked about it many times but decided against having them and instead made all the children of the world are own. I hope hearing how my wife and I chose not to have kids didn't offend you, I know that some youngsters get a little huffed when they hear adults say they chose to be childless. How do I know if a child has been naughty or nice? Let me explain centuries ago I trained under a wizard named Ombric and he taught me many things and when the day came that I became Santa Claus he help me build a special machine that would monitor all the children of the world by homing in on their wonder. This machine was able to tell if child was naughty or nice by reading their conscience X for bad and a checkmark for good, now if a child has done something they know was wrong but did it for a good cause such as stealing to feed their family an O appears instead and with cases like that myself and a handful of my wises yetis discuss what to do about it whether what they did was understandable are just plain a no,no. I will never get tired of eating cookies and milk or eggnog on Christmas Eve but the concept you bring up is quite interesting, I would love and wouldn't turn away a Christmas eve offering of a meal from a different culture or country. A bowl of hot maple porridge or a rich creamy stew on a cold wintry night, Japanese ramen noodles also called ninja food I've heard from some children or even a slice of pizza would be a tasty different surprise. I talked with Jack once about your entries and both he and I would have to agree you ask some of the best questions and I hope I answered them all to your standards. As for the concerns of Master of Gray I assure you she appreciates the help and reinsurance you offered and sassy thank you and as for me I say once and for always forever North."

Question

Lady Vamppress

"Greetings, once again Santy Claus :)

Do not be alarmed of my name or my Pen name ; it's just a title that we are all born with.

None taken, Mr. Claus :)

Anyways; I'm curious, when did you learn the arts of Finesse?

I'm also a user of double twin blades , Soul Stealer & Gabriel's Horn! :)

See ya later, Santy :)"

Answer

North

"I am not alarmed by your names, pen or birth. I am not wearing my reading glasses at the moment so I can't see the fine computer print that well but I think you're asking me where I learned about finesse the skill of getting out of sticky situations and the art of being cunning. Well I have been on my own since I can remember and as a boy all alone I had to do what I could to survive whether that was out smarting someone for a loaf of bread or using my wits to come out on top in a bad situation. I also remained in applying these traits when I became a bandit. I think that clarifies it a hope I read the word right."

Question

SugarSugarIsSoSweet

"Dear North where is Mrs. Claus? Three or four inquisitors have already asked the same question and you always reply with a shallow answer. I don't mean to sound pushy or nosy but I'm just really curious she's a very important figure in the tales, stories, and poems about you and your magical world and you have yet to mention her. Are you really married, did she pass away, did you and her get a divorce, I just want to know that's all you do not have to answer the question if it's too personal but if you can then please could you. Sincerely a sugarcoated friend."

Answer

North

"OH sweetie it's not as dramatic the circumstances of my wife and me as you write it out to be and I suppose I am being a little transparent about talking about her, and no it's not too personal or anything I just have difficulties picking out the right words to explain it with that's all but here I go. You see I first met my wife not long after I started giving toys to children; she was a small town schoolteacher in a German village. What I remember most about that first meeting was her copper red hair and her fiery independent point of views, she was one of thefirst people to help me hand out toys to children. Years later we got married this was before I became a guardian, I remember when the Man in the Moon asked me to take the oath I'd be gifted with longevity but I said that I wouldn't take it unless it could extend to my wife out of fear that I might out live her. So in a way she became a guardian to, she was very fond of children like I was so I guess it was a match made in heaven. For many centuries she stayed content at the north pole being a devoted wife to me and a dedicated assistant and overseer in the workshop but then the 1970s came and with it new views on a woman's work. Now before anyone starts saying sexism I have no problem with women in the workforce or any other place they choose, during my time as both a rogue and a apprentice I met many amazing woman from Queens to princess, amazons and cowgirls and never thought badly of who they were or what they did. But when the 70s rolled around women began to take bigger roles in the world and for my wife it was an eye opener. It wasn't feminism that got her into thinking it was the new realization that she could do more, change the world into bigger things that she could give more than she ever thought possible, that for my love was a enlightenment. So she left the pole and went overseas to get an upgraded education, no we didn't divorce or separate she just knew finally she could give back to the children of the world in a completely different way no longer hindered or confined to the expectations given to her for so many centuries based solely on her gender. Now she runs a successful web site that reaches six countries around the world and helps children from various ages to enjoy and excel in the learning arts, it's an educational site that helps young people learn and study better, my wife always loved teaching. I'm not embarrassed or jealous of my wife working and being accomplished it's just to run her business she has to stay overseas away from the north palace you see despite all the magic and gizmos we have up here we still don't have good Internet service, I can get emails and Christmas lists but for something the magnitude of running a web site you need to be a little closer to the grid. So for 9 to 10 months of the year my sweetheart lives in another city to work and I get to see her 2 to 3 months out of the year. I'm so proud of my wife she helps the children of the world in her own way to better prepare them for the difficult challenges of adulthood but sometimes I miss her, it can get lonely up here at the north I have the yetis and the elves and even the other Guardians to keep me company and lively things up but still there times I just miss my wife and talking about it makes me remember that she's not around that's why I was so vague about the where is Mrs. Claus questions from before I didn't mine to cause suspicion I just got sad. Wow this has to be the longest response I've ever given any one I hope it's everything you were asking for how about you send a holiday card to the north pole for my wife I'm sure she would get a kick out of it. Till the holidays forever, North."

Question

Rikusolo84

Dear, North

"Hi my name is Bri and I was wondering, if opposites attract would there be a chance of you falling in love with either Tooth or Bunny if there was no Mrs. Claus? If not would you try to find one or not? What is your favorite superhero (if you read comic books)? I like Batman."

Answer

North

"Well as I'm sure you know by now I'm married so the answer would probably be no. Oh superheroes, Batman is a good one but I also like Wonder Woman she reminds me of my wife but I also like Spiderman, the Flash, and finally Superman because he can fly. I used to read comic books a great deal way back in the forties and fifties and a little bit in the sixties but after they started to make them more violent I lost the appeal in them but at one time I had a small library of them oh yes before I forget I also liked the Green Lantern."

_Gray is very blue. Some of you may and may not know while others who have been following my series of personalized Rise of the Guardian fanfics probably do know that I have become either the target or the unwanted suspect to a group of self appointed FFN critics and rule enforcers called Eliminator. It started with Ask Jack Frost and continued with both the North and the Pitch stories, I've have had 3 to 4 comments by two different Eliminator members both informed me that I had broken the web sites rules and regulations and either I could delete my stories and find a other web site to put them on. Now I don't want to delete my stories, I worked too hard on them and too many other readers have token joy in writing them. So instead of erasing them like they didn't exist I plan on ending them or more accurately putting them on hiatus till I can find a more permanent solution of getting around this whole Eliminator mess. I'm sure this may seem all quite sudden especially since my Jack fanfic was seven chapters while my North is only going to have four and my Pitch is only going to get one. I feel kinda sorry for Pitch. The Eliminator did not flame or insult one actually complimented on my good writing skills and how I kept the characters in line with their selves but there constant stocking of my stories has just left me a little concerned with my writing freedom on with that I am not running away with my work or Yielding my creativity I'm just putting it on hold till further notice. Before I forget North wanted me to tell you sense this will be the last chapter to his Ask Santa clause story that he can't wait for your letters for next Christmas and that he will be for always and forever North._


End file.
